Vin Extraordinaire
by TalynSlytherin
Summary: Die Todesser flippen aus- und das nur aufgrund einer Wettbewerbs-Aufgabe des HPFFAs. Meiner Version: Lucius geheimster Wunsch wird erfüllt – doch vielleicht sollte er seine Frau dabei nicht vergessen.


_Augrund eines Wettbewerbs entstanden. Nicht meine beste Leistung, aber man wächst ja an seinen Aufgaben ;)_

_Danke dafür an das Komitee des HPFFA().de - irgendwann räche ich mich!_

* * *

„Mutter? Findest du nicht, dass Vater sich seltsam benimmt?"

Draco sah erst beunruhigt Narzissa an, dann wieder in Richtung Esszimmer.

Narzissa lächelte, aber es wirkte etwas angestrengt.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst. Und du solltest nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, ehe dein Fernbleiben auffällt."

„Theoretisch schon, aber … Ähm. Kann ich denn hier mit ihm allein lassen?"

„Sei nicht albern, Draco, dein Vater ist nur …"

Ein grölendes Lachen erscholl und sie zuckten beide dabei zusammen.

„Nur was?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Er hat ein wenig zu viel getrunken. Hogwarts´ Weinkeller war wohl ein wahres Erlebnis."

Draco sah immer noch skeptisch drein.

„Vater trinkt nicht einmal das Glas Wein beim Dinner aus. Bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht doch …"

„Nein, geh jetzt!" Narzissa stieß ihn förmlich in Richtung Kamin. „Es geht dich nichts an, kehr zurück, hab viel Vergnügen und bitte, bleib in Hogwarts! Meinetwegen auch in Betten, in denen zu normalerweise nichts zu suchen hast! Muss ich Namen erwähnen? Nur geh!"

Draco strauchelte, fiel in die magischen Flammen und verschwand. Das Gesicht, das er dabei machte, war so perplex, dass es hätte komisch sein können, wenn Narzissa nur darauf geachtet hätte.

Doch sie eilte zurück in das Dinnerzimmer von Malfoy Manor, wo Lucius sich gerade krümmte vor Lachen. Ein paar Hauselfen standen in sicherer Entfernung und sahen ratlos aus, einige von ihnen sogar richtig fassungslos.

„Lucius", sagte Narzissa sanft und fasste ihn an der Schulter.

„Liebling!" Er machte eine großartige Geste mit den Armen. „Lass uns feiern!"

„Die Eroberung Hogwarts?", fragte sie vorsichtig und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Aber nein!" Lucius versuchte wohl, entrüstet dreinzusehen, aber es misslang. Er schielte nämlich schon ziemlich. „Ostern!"

„Ostern?" Narzissa rückte von ihm ab und starrte ihn ratlos an.

„Ja, die Osterfreude! Nach der Fastenzeit beginnt Ostern!"

„Welche Fastenzeit?"

Was war nur mit Lucius passiert? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Das konnte doch nicht allein am Alkohol liegen!

„Ich habe genug von all dem Krieg, der Fastenzeit der Ära _Ich-tue-was-du-willst-denn-ich bin -Voldemort_! Ich will … Freude!"

Narzissa zuckte wieder zusammen. Wann hatte Lucius schon jemals den Namen des Dunklen Lords ausgesprochen? Er musste tatsächlich verrückt geworden sein, was, wenn der Dunkle Lord nun Kenntnis über seine Blasphemie erhalten würde? Der kalte Schweiß rann ihr den Rücken hinab. Und dabei hatte sie immer gedacht, das Schlimmste würde sein, wenn Lucius von Dracos Affäre mit einer ganz gewissen Person erfuhr!

„Du bist nicht ganz bei dir", sagte sie so sanft wie möglich. „Willst du nicht schlafen gehen?"

„Nein." Wieder schenkte er sich etwas aus der Flasche ein, die er aus dem Weinkeller des Schlosses hatte mitgehen lassen.

Narzissa konnte das Etikett nicht entziffern, obwohl sie es versuchte. Etwas Französisches stand darauf, das war alles, was sie erkennen konnte.

„Lass uns ein Osterfeuer besuchen!", rief Lucius aus und schleuderte das Weinglas von sich.

„Ein was?"

„Ein Osterfeuer! Die Muggel feiern Ostern damit! Denk nur, die Flammen, das heiße Feuer! Wie romantisch! Das wollte ich schon immer einmal miterleben!"

„Lucius …"

„Sei kein Spielverderber." Er schmollte gekonnt und trotz allem hätte Narzissa beinahe gelacht. So ähnlich hatte Draco ausgesehen, als er noch zwei Jahre alt gewesen war und ein Spielzeug hatte haben wollen.

„Wenn ich dir verspreche, auf so ein … Osterfeuer mitzukommen, schuldest du mir aber einen Gefallen."

Lucius lachte wieder wie ein Kind.

„Jeden, Liebling. Komm, ich kenne schon den perfekten Ort."

Wo genau dieser Ort lag, das würde für Narzissa immer im Dunklen bleiben. Doch das riesige Feuer brannte heiß, Äste knackten in der Glut. Rund um den Feuerschein hatten sich Leute versammelt, die sich an der Hitze wärmten und lebhaft miteinander sprachen.

Narzissa fühlte sich unwohl. Hier waren Muggel und auch Zauberer, was für eine Mischung! War es nicht völlig entgegen ihrer und der ihres Gatten Überzeugung, dass Muggel und Zauberer niemals zusammen harmonieren konnten?

Fast hätte sie überrascht aufgeschrien, als sich ein kleines Muggelmädchen vor ihr niederließ und in einem Haufen Gebüsch wühlte, das neben ihnen hervorragte.

„Was suchst du da?", fragte sie nach einer Schrecksekunde.

„Ostereier!" Die Kleine strahlte. Sie konnte nicht älter als vier sein. „Überall auf dem Platz sind welche zu finden! Der Osterhase hat sie gebracht!"

„Der Osterhase?"

„Ja, er hat die Eier hier überall versteckt! Wenn wir alle gefunden haben, dann machen wir Eiermalen! Das ist total lustig, wir kleben Muster drauf und färben die Eier! Und ganz zum Schluss werden Palmwedel ins Feuer geworfen, das ist Tradition! Komm doch auch mit, das macht Spaß!"

Das Lächeln des Muggelmädchens war wirklich bezaubernd, dann rannte sie davon.

Narzissa sah der Kleinen hinterher. Etwas zog sich in ihrer Brust zusammen – sie hatte sich immer ein Mädchen erträumt, eine kleine Tochter. Die Begeisterung, mit der die Kleine davonstob, ließ diese Sehnsucht wieder emporsteigen. Doch Lucius hatte sich nie ein zweites Kind gewünscht und sie hatte sich ihm untergeordnet, wie immer eigentlich.

Narzissa starrte in die lodernden Flammen. Ihr war nach Weinen zumute. Warum waren sie überhaupt heute hier? Aufgrund eines merkwürdigen Weins, der ihren Mann zur Leichtsinnigkeit verführt hatte und ihn skurrilerweise dazu gebracht hatte, ein sogenanntes Osterfeuer zu besuchen? Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er diesen Wunsch tatsächlich schon seit langem gehegt hatte. Und ihre Wünsche? Was war mit denen? Galten die nicht, waren die unwichtig?

„Ziss?"

Abrupt wurde sie aus ihren bitteren Überlegungen herausgerissen. Lucius sah sie fragend und ernst an, sein ganzer Überschwang, seine unnatürliche, kindliche Freude war wie weggeblasen. Jetzt schien er mehr oder weniger er selbst zu sein. Und wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal so genannt? Es musste Jahre her sein – noch vor Dracos Geburt.

Sie schluckte.

„Schon gut."

„Nein, ist es nicht." Er legte eine Hand unter ihre Wange und hob ihr Gesicht an. „Narzissa? Was ist?"

„Liebst du mich überhaupt noch?", fragte sie tonlos. „Hast du mich jemals geliebt, Lucius? Oder war ich nur … nur jemand, der deinen Sohn zur Welt bringen sollte? Nur deine Begleiterin, damit du eine Ehe vorweisen konntest? Jemand, der alle deine Wünsche klaglos hinnimmt und erfüllt?"

„Narzissa, das ist jetzt wirklich albern …"

„Findest du?" Sie nickte zum Feuer hinüber. „Du hast mich hergebracht. Du wolltest ein Osterfeuer sehen. Inmitten von Muggeln, aufgrund eines Weins, der dich betrunken gemacht hat und darüber hinaus in einen Zustand versetzt hat, der mir fremd ist. Und ich … ich habe gehorcht. Weil ich deine Frau bin."

Sie wandte sich müde ab.

„Lass uns nach Hause zurückkehren. Morgen früh wirst du wohl dem Dunklen Lord einiges zu erklären haben – die Freude inmitten eines Muggelosterfeuers nebst ominösem Wein."

Damit apparierte Narzissa zurück nach Malfoy Manor und überließ es ihrem Gatten, selbst nach Hause zu kommen.

Nur widerstrebend betrat Lucius Malfoy das eheliche Schlafgemach. Ja, die Wirkung des Weins hatte nachgelassen und jetzt verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Er zusammen mit Muggeln an einem Ort! Und das auch noch freiwillig und auf sein Begehren hin, wie hatte es dazu kommen können? Wie war er auf diese unmögliche Idee verfallen? Er schauderte unbewusst, was würden wohl die Konsequenzen sein, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer davon erfuhr!

Narzissa lag auf ihrer Seite des breiten Bettes, die Decke über sich gezogen, so weit weg von ihm. Er streckte eine Hand aus, zögerte dann und ließ sie wieder sinken. Zum ersten Mal in all den drei Jahrzehnten war eine Entfremdung zwischen ihnen zu spüren. Oder war nur er es, der es jetzt erst spürte? Ihre Worte klangen ihm noch immer in den Ohren.

Ihn verlangte danach, seine Frau in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Und danach mit ihr wieder vereint zu sein. Aber es ging nicht, sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu.

_Dein Stolz hat es aber zugelassen, dass du dich in einer Herde Muggel rund um ein Feuer wohlgefühlt hast _sagte eine spöttische Stimme in seinem Inneren.

Ja, dem konnte er nicht entgegensetzen. Aber das hatte doch nur am Wein gelegen! Etwas daran war definitiv nicht in Ordnung gewesen. Hatten die anderen Todesser ebenfalls daran zu leiden gehabt? Nun, dann würde das wohl ein heiterer nächster Tag werden, sozusagen unter dem Motto „Crucio-Festival, gesponsort vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich".

Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu der unter Decken vergrabenen Narzissa. Er hatte ihren Blick gesehen, als sie dem Muggelmädchen nachgesehen hatte. Und er kannte ihren geheimsten Wunsch – noch ein Baby zu bekommen, ein kleines Mädchen vielleicht. Dagegen hatte er sich immer gewehrt, ein Sohn und Erbe reichte doch vollkommen! Und wie froh er war, dass Draco mittlerweile fast erwachsen war.

_Vielleicht hast du auch nur Angst, dass ein weiteres Kind Narzissas Aufmerksamkeit von dir ablenkt. _

Welch unwillkommener Gedanke, aber wie viel Wahrheit lag in ihm? Es war ihm immer wie selbstverständlich vorgekommen, dass seine Frau jederzeit und unter allen Umständen für ihn da war und hinter ihm stand, seine Meinung teilte und ihm zur Seite stand. Ohne jegliche Kompromisse.

Sie hatte ihn begleitet, seine Wünsche unterstützt. Wie stand es dann mit ihren Wünschen? Hatte er je Rücksicht darauf genommen? War es ihm überhaupt einmal in den Sinn gekommen?

Und wieso machte er sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Narzissa zu richten verschwand er schließlich auch in dem breiten Himmelbett, das sie beide teilten.

Und doch wurde in dieser Nacht ein weiteres Mitglied der Familie Malfoy gezeugt - ohne Kompromisse.


End file.
